Till Death, I Promise
by Ang Zirconium
Summary: The fourth story in my 'Till Death' series.   Reba has nightmares about car crashes and divorce, she tries not to let them get to her but they haunt her day and night   Brock does his best to prove his love, but the end is sooner then expected.   R&R
1. Chapter 1

Till death, I promise 

_**I'm back people! **_

_**I thought that 'Don't You Forget Me' would be the last of the 'Till Death' series but my head had other plans. So here is the first chapter. **_

_**I'm still working on Jurassic Nightmare and a bunch of songfics are running around. But if I get some good feedback for this story I'll but them on the back burner. **_

_**This it the fourth story of a series. **_

"_**Till Death Do I Cry" **_

"_**Till I Get You Back" **_

_**And **_

"_**Don't You Forget Me" **_

_**So if you haven't read those you might be sorta confused to things I'll refer to in this story. I really hope ya'll accept this story as well as you've accepted my others. **_

_**So with out further blabbering from me on with the story…**_

Chap 1  
><em>Headlights coming fast<br>Fear rising within her as she gripped his hand tighter _

_Pain filled her heart as it somehow managed to slip from her fingers  
>Darkness consumed her as the other car hit theirs<br>_Reba shot straight up in bed holding back a scream. Her heart was racing and her breathing was fast and sallow. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Brock sat up next to her and rubbed some sleep from his eyes. He had woken up when she sat up. He looked to the clock and saw that it was 3:27 in the morning.  
>"Reba, what's wrong?" Brock asked, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Was it the nightmare again?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head yes as she looked to him tears glistening in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. Reba clung to him as he held her. She didn't know why she was having that dream but she prayed it would stop. For the past month she had been having dreams where she and Brock were killed in a car wreck or Brock leaves her again. She hated those dreams the most. Brock took deep breaths trying to get the red head to calm down. "It's ok. See were here I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." he whispered to her. After a minute Reba had calmed down. She stayed in Brock's arms and he laid down taking her with him.<br>"It was so terrible, Brock. There was a car and I tried to hold on but you slipped away!" she cried into his chest. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.  
>"I'm not leaving you, ever." Brock said he pulled back and took her left hand in his. He held it up and kissed the wedding band that has been on it for almost a year now. After she had regained her memory from the accident they had been inseparable.<br>Reba looked to him the tears still slowly slipping from her eyes. "See this ring. Do you remember the vows? Guess what. I'm keeping em this time."

"Till death?" Reba asked.  
>"Till death, I promise." Brock said. Reba let a small smile cross her lips. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. He pulled back leaving Reba breathless. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him the nightmare forgotten. He smiled back and held her close as they drifted back to sleep. In a few hours they'll have to face the day but for now they slept peacefully in each others arms. <p>

_**The best thing you can do if you want more is to Read and Review or R&R. **_

_**I have the anonymous reviewing turned ON so even if you do not have an account you can still review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
>Brock awoke to the sound of the shower running. He rolled over and saw that it was 7:30. Saturday. He smiled to himself, got up, and walked into the bathroom. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror he knew it must have hot for it to be that steamed. He took of his boxers and climbed into the shower behind her. He found the red head sitting on the bottom of the tub with tears in her eyes. She looked up as he entered the shower. He knelt down in front of her.<br>"What's wrong?" he asked.  
>"They won't leave me alone. They feel so real, why am I even having them!" she cried softly. Brock gently pulled her into his arms and she clung to his shoulders.<br>"It's not your fault. They're only nightmares. They don't mean a thing." Brock said as the hot water fell over them.  
>"I can't shake em Brock." Reba sobbed. These dreams have been terrorizing her for so long now; she just wanted them to stop. Brock held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.<br>"They're dreams. They are not real and they will never be real." Brock whispered. Reba finally relaxed. She curled to Brock's chest as he kept telling her that the nightmares meant nothing. After a while the water turned cold and Brock carried her out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and laid her on the bed. Her head lolled from side to side as she tried to wake up knowing that her surroundings had changed but she gave up and slipped further into sleep. Brock had a towel wrapped around his waist as he went and gathered the clothing they would need for the day. After a minute Brock was fully dressed. He places the cloths for Reba at the end of the bed, neatly folded just like he knew she liked them. He had the door open and was about to leave when a soft yet desperate and tired voice stopped him.  
>"No... Brock! Please, don't go..." Reba cried in her sleep. Brock's heart broke and reached out for the woman on the bed. She truly could not get a moment of peace. Brock hurried back to the bed and held her tightly as he buried his face in her hair.<br>"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Brock whispered in her ear. The red head calmed down and she rolled over in her sleep and curled into his chest. A small sob escaped her lips as a single tear slipped from her eye. Brock held her tightly with his nose resting on the top of her head. He had to somehow prove to her that he had changed and that he would never leave her again. An idea struck him; their Anniversary was coming up in a few weeks. He would bring her to her favorite restaurant and make the day supper special and erase all doubt in her mind. He started mapping out a plan, while he held his only love as she slept.  
>A few minutes later Reba had woken and they went down to the kitchen for some lunch, a few hours later found Brock and Reba sitting on the couch watching a movie. Well Brock was watching the movie Reba had once again fallen asleep, her sleepless night taking its toll on her small frame.<br>Brock lay on his back on the couch as Reba lay asleep over him, her head resting over his heart, reassuring her in sleep that he was there. Brock held to her protectively, praying that the nightmares stay away so she could get some good sleep. Thankfully the dreams never came to her as Brock finished watching the movie. 

_**I feel as though this story is not coming along as good as my others did. I'm working on chapter three. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
>The next morning Brock awoke first. He sat up, yawned, stretched his aching back muscles, and tried to rub the sleep off from his face. He looked down to the red head sleeping somewhat peacefully on the bed next to him. Her red hair was fanned out over the pillow and her left hand was rested on the pillow next to her head as the tip of her nose was just an inch away. He sighed in relief that she had finally been able to sleep through the night. The blond man got up and quickly did his morning routine. He walked back to the foot of their bed as he slipped the dark blue t-shirt over his head. He looked to the sleeping woman as she started to stir. She moaned in protest to being pulled from the peaceful blackness. The only good rest she had gotten in what seemed like years. But after a second she realized that there was no point in fighting to stay asleep, so she sat up as a yawn took over her face. She looked around a d smiled when she saw Brock standing at the end of the bed. Brock chuckled a little at the sight before him. There on the bed was Reba, the most beautiful red head he had ever seen, with her hair unbrushed, no makeup on, and a sleepy half smile gracing her lips. Brock smiled as he walked up next to her and sat on the bed.<br>"Morning' sleepy head." he said, she had no time to respond before he pulled her into a knee weakening kiss. "No dreams?" he asked when they were finished. Reba, still half asleep and stunned by the kiss could only shake her head 'no'. Brock once again smiled. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast. You good to get ready?" he asked.  
>"Yes, make sure you don't burn it this time." Reba joked as she got up and headed into the shower. Brock just shook his head and headed downstairs to make some breakfast.<br>Reba hummed as she showered and got dressed. Today was going to be great. She got a good night sleep and now Brock was making her breakfast. He hadn't done that in a while.  
>Reba smiled as she dried her hair and put her makeup on, as she kept humming the tune of Forever and Ever Amen by Randi Travis. The smile was still spread over Reba's face as she floated down the stairs and into the living room. She heard a commotion going on in the kitchen so she slowed her pace and stopped to listen. It was Brock's voice but there was also someone else.<br>"Hmm... She's gonna be down here soon you should leave." she heard Brock's voice filter through to where she stood. An icy cold washed over her and tears filled her eyes.  
>"Aw, honey, come on she's probably still getting dressed. Just a little longer..." Reba heard someone who sounded familiar. Taking a deep breath Reba stepped into the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room. Reba's heart stopped as she saw Brock and the woman she use to call friend in the kitchen, leaning on the counter in front of the window in a passionate lip lock. They jumped apart as Brock caught a glimpse of the red head frozen in the doorway. A tear slowly fell from Reba's eye as she shook her head as if not believing what she was seeing. She slowly backed up as Brock pushed Barbra Jean away and stepped towards her.<br>"No" Reba whispered in a breath barely there. "Not again..." with that Reba ran out the front door and down the side walk, thinking nothing other then that she had to get away from the terrible scene in her kitchen.

_**Ok so how was this update. A little short I know. But please R&R anyway. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
>Reba jumped up off the bed and froze shaking with the sudden cold she found when she left the covers. She wrapped her arms tightly across her abdomen as she looked to the man that jumped awake when she freaked and now he is looking to her concern written clearly across his tired features.<br>"Reba what's up!" he asked as he stood and slowly walked over to her. Reba didn't look at him as she tried to blink away tears left from the dream. "Reba? What happened?" Brock asked he saw the tears in the moon light. "Hey... Come here." he instructed her gently. She did as he said as turned to him he wrapped his arms around her, one over her shoulders and one around her waist. "Now tell me what happened." Brock said as he held her.  
>"It was just another one of those stupid dreams." Reba whispered she moved her arms to hold him closer. "It was..." Reba trailed off not wanting to tell him.<br>"It was what?" Brock pressed. He knew it must have been bad due to the way she literally jumped out of bed.  
>"I saw you and Barbra Jean in the kitchen..." Reba whispered her voice was muffled by his shirt as she pressed herself as close to him as possible. Brock held to her tighter knowing how hard that it must be even if it is just a dream. "Why won't they leave Brock?" Reba asked him. "I just want em to stop." she sobbed into his chest.<br>"It's gonna be ok Reba. They're just dreams. They'll never become reality." Brock whispered into her ear. "I love you... and I know I've been a butt in the past but I've changed. I'm never gonna leave you again." he gently kissed the top of her head. "I'll love you till I die, I promise." Brock held her tight and upright even as she felt her legs give way.  
>"I'm sorry." Reba sobbed holding to him even tighter if it was possible, scared to death that if she let go he'd slip away.<br>"You have nothing to be sorry about. Why don't we head back to bed it's three in the morning" Brock said gently. Reba slowly nodded her head and they slipped back into bed. Brock lay awake as he heard Reba's breath even out into a steady rhythm. The dreams were getting worse and he had no idea how to stop them. But he knew that their anniversary was still only a week away and he would plan the best night ever for Reba. He would start making calls and setting it all up tomorrow. But that'd have to wait cuz for now he was content to just hold her tightly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
>The next morning was not kind to the Harts. The sky was a grey color only lighting up when thunder and lightning cracked and etched their way across the sky. The heavy rain bead down steadily on the on the homes of Oak and the surrounding streets. Reba looked at the large window viewing the back yard. The rain droplets fell and moved in almost a magical way as they hit the window and rolled down collecting other droplets and leaving a small trail to be followed by the others. Reba sat alone in her house as Brock was off doing some guy time with Van, Jake, Henry, and Nick. But she could bet money that they've gone to that new <span>'Harry Potter'<span> movie Jake has been reading the books and watching the movies since he was nine and managed to get all the other boys in the family hooked on it also along with Kyra. Reba smiled to herself as she remembered Jake running around with a twig off from the tree out back and the broom shouting seemingly random spells that the Hogwarts kids used. She looked to the liquid in her coffee mug. The coffee had gone cold by now and she had only taken a few sips. The red head sighed as she stood from her spot at the table and dumped the cold drink down the drain before rinsing out the mug and placing it in the dishwasher along with all the other dirty dishes. The nightmare she had last night suddenly popped into her head. She groaned as she was trying to forget it. Those dreams were scary and she was getting to the point of trying to stay awake as long as she could just to avoid them. And to make it worse she could feel that Brock was planning something. She didn't know what and that scared her.  
>Meanwhile Brock was out with the kids, after the movie he went to the store to buy his gift for Reba. He had seen in last week and knew that she would love it.<p>

_**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. My life got busy then I was at a Church Camp for teens. The Lord did a great work in the children and also moved in my heart. So I'm sorry that I haven't posted but know that I had a great time! And the last few chapters are all kind of short, I could post them all in a few days, just gotta add the last and finial touches.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Brock dropped Nick off at his house and then headed back to his house and back to his wife of one year tomorrow. He was going to take Reba out to diner for his gift. Out to a private room of Olive Garden then he'll give her his gift. A ring he had seen, he knew she'd love it! When he got home Henry and Jake ran off to Jake's room to talk about the movie and compare it to the book. Brock smiled at the kids and walked into the kitchen. He saw Reba standing in front of the glass doors watching the storm. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She jumped as he jarred her out of her thoughts. Then she smiled as the familiar warmth engulfed her and she leaned into his warmth and for once in a few weeks felt safe. She felt as if in his arms all the pieces are not falling apart but being glued together. She closed her eyes and was glad when she only saw darkness and felt only Brock's love surrounding her. Brock felt her relax and was elated that she was finally relaxing. Even just for a second she was not coiled up ready to bounce off. They stayed that way just watching the storm for an hour or two. So content in each other's arms that time just slipped away from them. With the storm still raging outside Brock looked to the clock shocked to see that it was now ten at night. Three hours had passed since he got home. They decided to start up a movie and agreed on 'The Switch' with Jennifer Aniston. Reba managed to stay awake through the entire movie but had yawned at every five minutes only increasing at the end of the movie. Brock smiled and quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Tomorrow was a big day and he was determined to drive away her nightmares for good.

The next day the storm still had not broken and it was almost 7:30pm "Brock it's storming out I really don't think it's safe to go anywhere in this weather. Reba said as Brock told her to dress up but comfortable.  
>"Awe come on I've got a surprise for you. Please Reba." Brock almost never begged and when he did Reba had no choice but to give in so ignoring the forewarning feeling in the pit of her stomach she went and picked out a nice, slimming pair of jeans and a blue blouse that buttoned down the front and had elbow length sleeves with a white tank top underneath. She left the top button undone showing some of the tank underneath. She put her hair up in a half up half down style. She then applied a small amount of makeup and some perfume. Looking at herself in the full length mirror she nodded her head in approval of her appearance, and then walked down stairs to where Brock was waiting for her. She smiled as she stepped off the last step and Brock pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away leaving then both breathless.<br>"I'll escort you to the car." Brock said holding out his arm. Reba smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they walked out to the car.

"So where are we going?' Reba asked him. He just smiled "You're not going to tell me?" she asked as he started the car.

"it's a surprise, and I know you'll like it, just relax.." Brock said with a smile then the radio started playing a disk of Reba's favorite songs and even as she smiled and sang along, the dreading felling in her stomach only grew as they drove closer to their destination. After about an hours drive out Brock smiled as the Olive Garden came into view. Suddenly Reba grabbed his arm. "BROCK!" Reba's scream echoed in his ear even more than the screeching tires and faint screaming of children in the other car. He swerved trying his best to not his the other car that sped out in front of him and managed to only graze the front of it. The car that Brock was driving flipped onto the passenger side and skidded for a few yards, before coming to a halt, as the other just stopped by the curb. The last thing that Brock saw was the blurry image of a knocked out and bleeding Reba, then it went black for him also.

_**Ok so I have one more chapter for you. Then all my focus will be on How Do I Live, well not really but after I get the rest of this story up I can get the Till Death series out of my head. And as I've said before this is the fourth fanfic in a series so please if you like this one or have read any of this fanfic go back and read the others, **__**Till Death Do I Cry**__**, **__**Till I Get You Back**__**, and **__**Don't You Forget Me**__**, It'd be great if you are new to this story to go read those and catch up. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

The woman driving the Mini Van slammed on her breaks as she saw the Truck come up, she hadn't noticed it coming due to the rain and being distracted by one of the kids showing her their art project. She bit back a curse and heard the children scream as she saw the red headed woman scream in reaction to the close car, and the blond haired man slammed on his beaks and tried to swerve around the car that had sped out into the lane. She held her breath and got out her cell phone as she saw the truck flip over and skid a few feet before coming to a stop. She saw glass shards everywhere and blood…

A second later Brock and Reba awoke back in the room that looked like the Oval Office. They looked around then to the man sitting behind the wooden desk. He was reading over a piece of paper. But looked up when they appeared. Brock immediately grabbed Reba's hand and held her close.  
>"Ok so I'm so sorry but Reba it's time you come home." He said getting straight to the point. Brock shook his head no as Reba stared at Him in disbelief.<br>"No! Why now? I had it all planned!" Brock said holding to Reba tighter. He just shook His head.  
>"It's time, I'm sorry but know that you'll booth meet up again. I promise." He said standing. "It won't be long. Reba for you it'll only be a few hours. And Brock your kids need a parent. You'll heal from you injuries but if I let Reba go back she'll die anyway just in more pain. Brock do you want her to die a painful death or not?" He asked.<br>"How long will it be?" Brock asked.  
>"You'll see her soon. I promise..." He walked over to them and reached out His hand. "All she has to do is take my hand and then you'll be sent back while Reba is kept safe here." He said. Reba looked to Brock who still had a death grip on her hand and stood slightly in front of her. He sighed and turned to her. Placing a hand on her neck he leaned in for their last kiss. It was filled with love, no sorrow, no regret. Just love and a promise of <em>'I'll see you soon'<em>. They broke apart and Reba smiled weakly Brock smiled back only weaker then she had managed. Both not liking the options placed before them. Reba then slowly slid out of Brock's arms and took the man's hand. Reba whispered goodbye as he faded and Reba stayed in the formal office.  
>Back on earth. Brock awoke with a start and scrambled to get Reba out of the car he managed to get he out. Brock's tears fell faster as he felt her body stay limp in his arms even as he pulled her away from the car. He had her held tightly to his chest as he fell to his knees in the grass. He slowly laid her down in the grass and looked her over. A large piece of glass was embedded in her stomach and she had large scratches and bruises all over her pale body, her eyes were still open and Brock's heart was gripped by an icy hand as he saw a lifeless grey color in the place of her usual bright blue. He closed her eyes as he held her tightly to him, as the rain fell around them.<br>"I promise, Till in death myself I will always love you! I promise... I promise..." Brock cried. That's how the paramedics found them when they pulled up...  
>The driver of the other vehicle watched with tears in her eyes as her family sat around her in the grass. An accident that she caused cost that man the love of his life. Yet no harm came to any of her three children. The family was loaded into an ambulance as Brock and Reba were loaded into another…<br>Four days later the Hart, Montgomery, and the family that was also in the crash, were all gathered around the freshly dug hole. The woman steps up next to Brock. All dressed in black as the coffin was lowered into the ground of the cemetery.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "I wish... I wish there was something I could do..." Brock turned to the brunette haired woman, her brown eyes shown of sorrow and regret.  
>"There was and is nothing you could do. It's not your fault. Thank you for coming, I just had to tell you something..." Brock took a deep breath then looked back to her. "I don't blame anyone it was an accident. No one is to blame and I know that Reba is in a better place now." tears slowly rolled down the woman's face as Brock spoke. "Now why don't you go take care of your kids, they're gonna need you right now." Brock said. She nodded her head.<br>"Thank you, sir." she said, with that she walked back to her van where her children sat waiting for her. Brock looked back as they finished filling the grave with dirt. He looked to the concrete angel that was carved with Reba's face, her kind smile and bright eyes shown almost perfectly in the grey statue. Carved on the bottom for people to read were the words  
><em>'Reba Nell McKinney Hart<br>Born March 28, 1955  
>Died July 15, 2012<br>At fifty-seven years.  
>Beloved mother, wife, and friend to all she knew'<br>_After the ceremony Brock walked up next to the angel placing the sliver ring he had gotten Reba in a safe spot on the statue he looked up to the angel's face. Engraved on the inside of the band where the words _'Till Death, my love, I promise'_  
>"'Till death comes to bring me to you. I promise to love you and the life we have made." he whispered as a tear slipped from his eye and followed the path of all those before it and to mark the path of all those who will follow it. Brock turned and walked back to the cars with his family. One hour closer to seeing the love of his life once again.<p>

_**Ok so that is the end and the end of the series. So I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you at some of my other stories. So go tell your friends share on Face Book, the Till Death series is finished!  
>Till next time.<strong>_


End file.
